


Heaven is inside you (Heaven when I ride you)

by solarift



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Manip, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: That night was heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaytla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/gifts).



> For Kaytla, because I'm like years behind in doing something Inuyasha. ilu!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song HEAVEN by I MONSTER. This *may* be a series of Inusesst manips, we'll see. 
> 
> For now thought, I still can't quite believe it's taken me this fucking long to do an anime manip, I mean, seriously. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also! Feel free to drop by and say hi over on [tumblr](http://solarrift.tumblr.com)!


End file.
